El honor de un Hyuga
by Clato321
Summary: Neji Hyuga ya no merece tener la palabra honor en su vocabulario. (lemmon)


**disfruten! NO ME PERTENECE NARUTO**

* * *

"Ah… Ya tenía tiempo sin relajarme de esta manera." Comento un chico de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y graciosos bigotes. Se encontraban en las aguas termales de Konohagakure. Después de una larga y cansada misión no estaba mal tomarse un pequeño descanso en este lugar que muchos conocían como 'El cielo'.

"Opino lo mismo." Agrego uno de los 7 chicos que se encontraban descansando en una gran tina de aguas termales.

"Hn." Se escuchó al otro extremo. Ya, después de tantos años de conocerlo, sabían que eso significa 'Si' o que simplemente estaba intentando terminar la conversación en ese mismo punto y por fin poder descansar. Cierto era que este último chico no estaba del todo…Relajado, puesto que al lado de donde ellos estaban se podían escuchar una que otra risita femenina.

"Oh, oh Neji… ¿Puedes utilizar tu Byakugan y decirnos lo que están haciendo?" Pregunto el chico de cabellos rubios, conocido como Naruto.

Esto ofendió al genio e hizo que abriera los ojos para dedicarle una mirada fría al rubio frente a él. "¿Espiar?" Un chico de cejas grandes sabía perfectamente lo fácil que se podía ofender a este genio así que trato de ayudar al rubio. "Tómalo con calma Neji, lo que pasa es que Naruto tiene la llama de la juventud encendida" Comento.

"Estoy cansado de escuchar sobre la llama de la juventud, Lee. Me parece una falta de respeto el espiar y aun mas usando mi Byakugan." Seguía con su porte frio y duro. Ni siquiera un millón de kunais podrían destrozar esa barrera que cubría al genio Hyuga. Alto ahí… Kunais… Kunais=Tenten.

_Mierda… _Ahí se encontraba el genio Hyuga otra vez, pensando en su compañera de equipo. "Neji… Es muy problemática tu forma de pensar. Que aburrido." Shikamaru Nara… Un chico que pensaba que el mundo entero significaba problema y aburrición, una de dos.

"¡Sakura, espera! ¡No!" Se escucha una voz que Neji bien sabia era de Tenten. De seguro Sakura estaba teniendo una de sus muchas peleas con Ino. "¡Frente de marquesina!" Se escucha un segundo grito. Si, ahora era obvio por qué los gritos.

Neji se levantó y enredo una toalla alrededor de su cintura. "Vuelvo enseguida." Y así, el Hyuga abandono el cuarto de aguas termales. Pero ¿Por qué se iría así por qué si?...

Tenía algo en mente y seguro eso haría que su honor se fuera hasta el punto más bajo de la tierra pero no lo podía evitar. Su compañera de equipo se encontraba desnuda en el cuarto de al lado. ¿Tenía que sacar provecho de la situación, no? Sí, claro era que no estaba sola en las aguas termales pero Neji solamente se fijaría en ella.

Aclaro su garganta y fue hacia los vestidores de chicos. Ahí, hizo una seña de manos en su cabeza repitió la palabra 'Byakugan'. Venitas invadieron sus sienes y el Hyuga por fin logro ver atravesó de la pared. Ahí estaba ella, sentada en una de las esquinas de la tina. _Mierda que hermosos pechos tiene_. El Hyuga pensó en su cabeza mientras seguía observándola.

Ella reía sin ninguna preocupación, supone Neji que Tenten nunca se iba a dar cuenta que la estaban espiando desde un cuarto diferente y menos que el espía era Neji 'El cubito de hielo' Hyuga. Como se le conocía en secreto.

_Vamos, abre las piernas, aunque sea un poco._ Pensaba Neji y su deseo se hizo realidad. Tenten separo sus piernas un poquito simplemente para encontrar una posición más cómoda en la cual sentarse. Eso era suficiente para que Neji pudiera ver más allá de lo que normalmente se le permitía.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y sintió como la sangre se iba de todo su cuerpo y se canalizaba en un solo lugar. Su entrepierna. No le dio mucha importancia, se podía deshacer de esa erección en un momento. Eso no era la prioridad, pero Tenten si lo era.

Neji ladeo su cabeza un poco hacia la derecha y mordió su lengua. _Maldita seas Tenten, como has podido guardar ese cuerpo bajo tu ropa…_ La kunoichi tenía un cuerpo de envidia. Pechos tamaño promedio, una cintura un tanto pequeña, amplias caderas, piernas bien torneadas...Todo, todo, todo lo tenía esa chica y estaba volviendo a Neji loco.

Era posible que Neji nunca mostrara sus emociones en público pero todo el mundo las tenía. Él era un chico común y corriente. Nada lo hacía diferente pero por alguna razón él pensaba que la mejor manera de ganarse respeto era imponiéndolo. Esto nadie lo podría saber…

"Neji... ¿Qué haces?" Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos. Mierda no se dio cuenta de que alguien más había entrado al cuarto de los chicos. ¿Qué haría ahora? Tenía una erección y esta minúscula toalla no la disimulaba ni un poco y estaba viendo hacia una pared, lo cual resultaba un tanto extraño.

"Lo que yo hago no tiene por qué importarte." Contesto Neji y tomo la ropa que se encontraba en la banca a su derecha, colocándola despistadamente sobre su entrepierna.

"¿Estabas espiando?" Se le formo una gran sonrisa pícara al chico frente a él.

"No, Naruto." Contesto Neji firmemente y trato de cambiar el tema de conversación. "Si no te molesta, tengo que irme, venía a recoger algo."

Naruto levanto sus cejas, aun con esa gran sonrisa, y miro al Hyuga. "Aunque no lo creas, Neji, te conozco. Hinata me ha contado como eres de verdad" ¿Un pervertido? Neji dudaba que Hinata, su prima, le contara algo así a Naruto. Hinata muy apenas hablaba cuando estaba frente a Naruto.

"Imposible." Contesto el Hyuga y camino hacia la puerta para después salir del lugar. Neji definitivamente no volvería a las aguas termales, no con esta erección y con un chico-perro que podría oler perfectamente los olores que el cuerpo de Neji desprendía. ¿Podría darse cuenta de que estaba excitado, no? ¿Feromonas o algo así? Neji termino de vestirse y salió del lugar para caminar hacia la mansión Hyuga.

Antes de llegar a su destino, alguien lo detuvo. "Buenas tardes Neji. ¿Cómo estás?" Ojos chocolate hicieron que él se olvidara de lo que pasaba alrededor. Pero algo era extraño ahora… ¡Ahora en la veía desnuda! Claro que Tenten no estaba desnuda en este momento pero el impacto que tuvo ver a esa chica desnuda ahora lo estaba haciendo imaginársela o igual y era la culpa que estaba matando su conciencia.

"Tenten." Contesto simplemente y la chica asintió. "Sí, soy yo. Este Neji, te noto algo extraño. ¿Te encuentras bien?" Tenten le pregunto con su vocecita de siempre mientras se acariciaba la barbilla con su mano, trato de descifrar lo que pasaba por la mente del Hyuga.

"Sí." Neji, Neji, Neji…Siempre con respuestas tan cortas pero eso era suficiente para Tenten. Esta chica sonrió y asintió rápidamente. "¡Perfecto! Oye Neji quería preguntarte algo." Hizo una pequeña pausa para poder continuar. "Tengo una…Bueno pues, cita más tarde y quisiera saber si me podrías ayudar a escoger la ropa que se me vería mejor. Eres la persona más cerca de mi después de Lee pero Lee no se tomaría esto enserio y posiblemente me celaría a un punto que no me dejaría ir a la cita. ¿Me podrías ayudar?"

¿Cita? ¿¡Cita!? ¡Cita! Neji no pudo evitar sentirse celoso, muy dentro del sentía la necesidad de matar al chico que iría con Tenten a una cita. "No hay problema." Neji contesto a su pregunta. Claro que el Hyuga no quería que la chica fuera a la cita con ese patán pero si en este pequeño transcurso lograba sacarle el nombre del chico entonces la cita se anularía porque el estará muerto.

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta por fin llegar a la pequeña casa de Tenten. Casa que Neji ya conocía. "Sube a mi cuarto, estaré ahí en un minuto." Tenten le sonrió a Neji y el genio asintió para así poder subir las escaleras y meterse en el cuatro de Tenten.

_Que desorden. _Parecía que dentro de este cuatro habían pasado un huracán y había dejado todo patas arriba. Esto era completamente diferente a lo que Neji estaba acostumbrado. Por lo general su cuatro estaba impecable, nada fuera de su lugar.

Neji se sentó en la cómoda cama de Tenten y miro hacia el techo, después una kunoichi entro al cuatro. "¡He vuelto Neji!" Tenten exclamo con mucha felicidad y cerró la puerta después ella. "Este…Perdón por el desastre." Fingió una pequeña risita y después camino hacia su guarda ropa. "Neji, no te molestaría voltearte por favor? Voy a cambiarme." La kunoichi se sonrojo un poco y el Hyuga meneo la cabeza. Cambio de posición pero _Oh cielos_ un espejo frente a él le daba noticia de lo que Tenten estaba haciendo.

La chica estaba de espaldas mientras se despojaba de su blusa. Un bonito sostén blanco de encaje queda al descubierto. Si el Hyuga hubiera sabido que sería invitado a casa de Tenten para ayudarla a escoger unas ropas él nunca la habría espiado en las aguas termales. _Ahí va mi honor_. Pensó el Hyuga.

En el tiempo que el había pasado pensando Tenten ya se había cambiado de ropa y se dio media vuelta. "Ahora Neji, ¿puedes decirme que piensas de esto?" Pregunto Tenten y Neji se levantó de la cama para verla. _Bonito vestido, sí, pero se vería mejor sin el puesto._ Volvió a pensar. "Está bien." Dio su opinión.

Tenten fingió un gran puchero. "¿Bien? ¿Solo bien?" Ella asintió e hizo que el Hyuga se volviera a dar la vuelta. Se quitó el vestidito que traía puesto pero antes de que pudiera ponerse su otra prenda sintió como dos fuertes brazos la envolvían por detrás. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y suspiro.

El Hyuga la tenía bien agarrada y un poco presionada contra la puerta de madera que estaba frente a ella. "¿N-Neji que haces?" Pregunto Tenten. Neji no iba a contestar a eso.

El honor del genio ya estaba tan bajo que algo mas no haría casi nada de daño. Se dio cuenta que aunque hubiera sabido que Tenten lo invitaría a su casa su honor habría disminuido puesto que la estaba observando por su espejo y eso era algo que no estaba bien.

Tenten podía sentir el aliento del Hyuga en su cuello, algo que le erizo la piel. Neji no hablaba, ni iba a hablar pero con sus acciones lo decía todo. Las manos de él subieron de su cintura a sus pechos y se postraron sobre ellos. Pero…Tenten no lo había quitado así que Neji pensó que eso significaba que él podía seguir, ya que la chica no se estaba oponiendo. Le dio completa libertad de hacer de ella lo que él quisiera.

Apretó sus manos un poco sobre sus firmes pechos. Tenten no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño sonidito de placer que volvió loco al genio Hyuga. La entrepierna de Neji ya estaba presionando contra la espalda de Tenten, haciendo que ella se agitara.

Tenten coloco sus manos en la puerta de madera para encontrar algo de equilibrio mientras una de las manos del Hyuga bajaba de su pecho hasta su ropa interior. Introdujo sus dedos dentro de las braguitas para encontrarse con lo que estaba buscando. Un pequeño botón. Coloco su dedo medio sobre el botón y presiono suavemente, haciendo que Tenten gimiera._ Perfecto, le gusta lo que haces Hyuga. _

El ego de Neji subió y así el agarro fuerzas para hacer pequeños masajes sobre Tenten. Pequeños círculos formaban sus dedos sobre la chica y después tomo ese botón entre su dedo índice y medio, dando un pequeño jaloncito. Después de entretenerse un poco con su botón su dedo se introdujo dentro de ella. Lo movió de adentro hacia afuera suavemente mientras su lengua recorría de la oreja de Tenten hasta su cuello. Daba pequeños besitos mariposa y de vez en cuando succionaba.

Tenten no podía soportarlo más, Neji estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo con ella. La estaba volviendo loca.

Como un reflejo, la chica empujo sus caderas contra las de Neji y esto le saco un suspiro al Hyuga. _Mierda. _Maldijo Neji en su cabeza y tomo aire. Agarro a Tenten del brazo y la aventó sobre la cama para colocarse sobre ella. Tenten todavía no podía creer que esta persona era su mismo compañero de equipo. Aquella persona fría que conocía ya desde hace varios años.

Neji se colocó sobre Tenten y las manos de ella en su ancha espalda. Neji inclino su cabeza sobre el cuello de Tenten y continúo besándolo. Una de las piernas de Tenten se enredó en la cintura de Neji y Neji la acaricio con su mano derecha, sintiendo los espasmos que Tenten ya estaba sufriendo. La necesitaba. Lo necesitaba. Se necesitaban mutuamente.

Si, Tenten era un poco tímida (Por primera vez en su vida) Pero era algo injusto que Neji la hiciera sentir tan bien y Tenten no le devolviera el favor. Una de las manos de Tenten se movió de la espalda de Neji hasta su abdomen. Tomo fuerzas y descendió hasta que toco el frente de sus pantalones. Un frente bastante duro. Coloco su mano sobre de este y dio un pequeño apretón, haciendo que Neji soltara un gemido ahogado.

Dio vuelta sobre la cama, dejando a Neji debajo de ella y se puso en cuquillas al lado de él. Bajo un poco los pantalones de Neji y solo con eso fue suficiente dejar al descubierto una punta rosa que ella supo, era la cabeza de su miembro. Bajo más los pantalones, junto con sus boxers, y su miembro salto.

Tenten mordió su labio y se inclinó sobre el para tomarlo en su mano y pasar su lengua sobre la caliente punta de su miembro. Neji cerró los ojos y se propuso a disfrutar de la situación. Tenten movía su lengua de arriba abajo sobre su miembro y después lo tomo en su boca. La mano de Neji se enredó en el cabello de Tenten, que él ya se había encargado de soltar y empujo su cabeza para que ella tomara más del dentro de su boca.

Se vio obligada a quitarlo de su boca cuando Neji empezó a gemir más fuerte y supo que él ya estaba cerca pero si ya habían llegado hasta ahí ¿Por qué no dar otro paso?

La chica se colocó sobre Neji y lo volvió a tomar entre su mano. Miro hacia los ojos color perla del chico y después introdujo la punta de él dentro de ella, haciendo que diera un pequeño gemido. Luego, Tenten se dejó cae sobre él y ahora los dos eran uno solo.

Neji puso sus manos en las caderas de Tenten y empezó a marcar un ritmo. Movió a la chica de atrás para adelante. Luego Tenten empezó a dar pequeños saltitos sobre el Hyuga haciendo que el fuera hasta dentro de ella. Coloco sus manos en la parte baja de su abdomen para encontrar un poco de soporte y así que sus caderas pudieran moverse en círculos sobre Neji.

La mano de Neji se reencontró en el pequeño botón rosado de Tenten y empezó a masajearlo para que así la chica sintiera a un más placer.

Tenten aventó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a gemir el nombre de Neji. "Neji…Oh Dios, Neji..." Tenten gimió sonoramente y el chico apretó la mandíbula. Él quería aguantar más pero sabía que no se podría hacer realidad. Se tensó y así fue como se vino dentro de tente.

Seguido de él fue la chica que colapso sobre el pecho del Hyuga. "Sobre tu cita…Es mejor que te vayas quitando la idea Tenten. Tú, eres mía y de nadie más."

* * *

bueno pues ojala y les haya gustado :) neji que pervertido eres! dejen reviews bonitos porfavor 3 les mando un abrazo y un besito!

-una nejiten shipper (bueno mas que eso, ya que son mi OTP!)


End file.
